


The ship that glows

by Dreamsparkle



Category: Firefly, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: ...and the engineer at the heart of it.---Harry's only priority for the last few years had been to get his daughter away from the goverment entity known as the Alliance and to help fix her mind to what it used to be.Without his permission his heart has begun to create him new priorities.(One-shot)





	The ship that glows

**Author's Note:**

> We need more firefly AUs! Here's my attempt.

When Harry had first brought Jesse aboard the the star ship Serenity his first thought had been how glad he was that his daughter hadn’t been awake to see their new environment.

Now, however, the ship had become almost essential to him. More than a home. He’d had a home with his wife. His wife that had left him when he had become more and more erratic in his desperation to save Jesse. 

She had rather believed he had gone mad and through one too many conspiracy theories kidnapped their daughter from school than believe the truth.

That the Alliance thought they could hurt and experiment on his daughter. Over his dead body!

He’d left that home easily and while he missed parts of his old life, that particular building he didn’t mourn much. 

If he ever left the Serenity though...

Harry stilled as he came to the door of the cabin where he and Jesse slept. He slid it open slowly, quietly and breathed in contentment at the sight that greeted him. Seeing his daughter safe and fast asleep in her bed… he had no words for how that never got old. 

It had been two years since he had retrieved her from the Alliance. Progress with her mind had been slow going but as Cisco pointed out he’d stopped the Alliance from damaging her even worse so he tried to hold onto that thought when he thought he’d go insane with self loathing.

He closed the door again despite wishing he could go in. Experience told him that if he invaded her space she’d wake up regardless of how tired she was. It had been an exciting day for her and she needed her sleep.

He wandered round the ship and found noone around. Only Wally was quietly piloting and everyone else seemed to be in bed already. The hum of the engine became apparent to him as he focused on the silence.

The soft echo of metal hitting the floor and a curse made him smile. Someone was still awake.

He took a small detour to the kitchen and he fixed himself a coffee and another drink for Cisco. Then went down to the engineer’s domain. 

The engine room was always warm and glowing. The hum louder here but still comforting. Maybe that was a pavlovian response as he linked it to something else that was always comforting in this room.

Another curse and he located Cisco working underneath the engine.

“Hey.” Harry cleared his throat to announce his presence.

With a yelp and a bang as Cisco jolted against something, Harry smirked at his surprise. The younger man slipped head first from under the engine and glared daggers at him. However the loose hair glued to his face by engine oil ruined the effect and made Harry smile more.

“What do you want, Harry?” Cisco asked in a huff. Harry guessed he was cranky. None of them had been able to sleep with the fiasco of the last few days. Harry wondered why he wasn’t asleep already.

“What are you doing?” He asked instead of answering. He put the drinks down on the side and knelt to try and see what Cisco was working on.

Cisco pulled himself up into a sitting position with his legs still under the machine to try and regain equilibrium between their two heights.

“Just routine checks.” Cisco said keeping a wary eye on him as he took the spanner up again and began working on something on the side of the engine.

“So nothing, then?” Harry jabbed. Cisco glared at him and it was such a departure of his expression from earlier that day. They’d saved a town and there had been a party with dancing again.

Who knew there would be so much dancing in the outer rim and not Ballet like Jesse grew up knowing.

Cisco was beautiful. And for all his kindness Harry hadn’t noticed how well he shielded his heart until that one time Harry and Jesse had made to leave. They had been prepared to go to protect the crew that had become their family and Cisco had given him a look so raw and heartbroken, that he couldn’t pretend he couldn’t see the younger man’s feelings anymore.

His own feelings had similarly become a nuisance. He’d tried to blank Cisco and not even think of the possibility of any relationship, friendship or otherwise, except he was flummoxed by his hearts ability to form attachments without his say so.

He’d look up to take a breather from his work only to have the breath knocked out of him immediately after by the sight of Ramon curled up at the desk, helping him along with his studies without Harry even asking.

He was a breathtaking sight earlier today. Dancing with his Jesse, laughing, smiling with flowers in his hair. It was the most normal Harry had seen his daughter since he first lost her. He knew how lonely she had been trapped inside her own head. Harry imagined Cisco was Jesse’s first friend since…

A stray hair fluttered too close to something sharp. Cisco cursed as it pulled loose.

Harry smirked. “Come here.” He muttered and felt Cisco freeze under his fingers as he combed back the hair so it was all together. He snapped one of Jesse’s elastics into place before the engineer had even thought to react.

He could see Cisco flick through several emotions before settling back on annoyed.Before Cisco could lay into him, he grabbed Cisco’s drink from behind him and held it in front of him as an offering and as a shield.

Cisco looked at it crosseyed before he looked back at Harry in awe. “Is this…”

“Hot chocolate… not quite. It’s the sugariest thing I could find though.” Harry explained.

Cisco took it reverently, licking those full lips. Harry sipped his own coffee to pretend he wasn’t staring like the creep he was.

The sound Ramon made as it poured past his lips was too sinful. It pooled heat Harry couldn’t really afford straight to his stomach. He knew his pupils were probably fully dilated and thanked the low lighting of the engine room for hiding it.

Harry saw the way Ramon’s eyelashes fluttered in bliss and the liquid slipping down his throat and bit back a keen. He was struggling to breathe, having worked himself up too much.

As Ramon went for another sip Harry stole the mug from his startled fingertips. Ramon shot him a betrayed look followed by the start of a protest but Harry swallowed it whole.

Ramon’s mouth was better than hot chocolate. He hoped he was right about Cisco’s feelings because this would be embarrassing otherwise. He hoped Jesse really did find a friend in Cisco because then just maybe Harry was allowed to care about him too.

Cisco pushed him away and Harry braced for the worst.

“Give me back my drink.” Ramon threatened lowly. Or as threatening as someone so soft could be. Harry shocked and amused passed it back.

Ramon smiled so wide like he was happy. He held onto Harry’s arm to stop him from leaving as he raised the mug to his lips again.

He sat there watching Cisco finish his drink. He wondered what happened when he finished.

What happened was he put the empty cup down and looked at Harry. “I wasn’t going to waste that.” He teased. “Are you serious about this?” He whispered. 

If he was asking for forever Harry couldn’t give him the answer he wanted. The best he could give was, “Jesse comes first.”

Ramon looked shocked by that answer though he couldn’t have been surprised. Harry hadn’t been subtle about his priorities.

“So, I’m second?” Cisco asked cautiously.

Harry shook his head. “Jesse’s second, she’s third and fourth and…” Cisco covered his mouth to stop him talking.

“But after that?” He asked. He removed his hand.

Harry licked his lips nervously not wanting to make a promise he couldn’t keep when Jesse was literally everything. But he’d rather die than see Cisco hurt as well.

“Yeah,” he said awkwardly. “After that…: 

Ramon smiled looking thrilled. “That’s okay. You're second after that hot chocolate.” He teased.”You better have some more of that, somewhere.”

Harry laughed. “I got three containers full. The townspeople were very grateful.”

Ramon leaned forward on his knees and kissed him.


End file.
